Question: $ 0.186 \div (0.3 \div -0.2) $
Answer: $ = 0.186 \times (-0.2 \div 0.3)$ $ = (0.186 \times -0.2) \div 0.3$ $ = -0.0372 \div 0.3$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 1 to the right.}$ ${3}$ $\text{How many times does }3\text{ go into }{3}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${3}\div3={1}\text{ or }3\times{1} = {3}$ ${7}$ $\text{How many times does }3\text{ go into }{7}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${7}\div3={2}\text{ or }3\times{2} = {6}$ ${2}$ $\text{How many times does }3\text{ go into }{12}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${12}\div3={4}\text{ or }3\times{4} = {12}$ A negative number divided by a positive number is a negative number. $-0.0372 \div 0.3 = -0.124$